interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Africa
English Etymology From . See this for more. Pronunciation * Proper noun # The continent that is south of Europe, east of the Atlantic Ocean, west of the Indian Ocean and north of Antarctica. It holds the following countries: Central Africa * Central African Republic * Chad * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Republic of the Congo Eastern Africa * Burundi * Comoros * Djibouti * Eritrea * Ethiopia * Kenya * Seychelles * Rwanda * Somalia – Somaliland – Puntland * Tanzania * Uganda Northern Africa * Algeria * Ceuta * Egypt * Libya * Mauritania * Melilla * Morocco * Sudan * Tunisia * Western Sahara Southern Africa * Angola * Botswana * Lesotho * Madagascar * Malawi * Mauritius * Mozambique * Namibia * Reunion * Swaziland * South Africa * Zambia * Zimbabwe Western Africa * Benin * Burkina Faso * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Côte d'Ivoire * Equatorial Guinea * Gabon * The Gambia * Ghana * Guinea-Bissau * Liberia * Mali * Niger * Nigeria * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Sierra Leone * Togo Derived terms * African * Afrikaans * Horn of Africa * North Africa * South Africa Translations * Acehnese: * Afrikaans: * Akan: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Bambara: * Basque: * Bavarian: * Bosnian: * Campidanese Sardinian: * Catalan: Àfrica * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarine: 非洲 (fēi zhōu) * Cornish: * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Flemish: * French: l’Afrique * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Greenlandic: * Hebrew: אפריקה (afriqa) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: l’ * Japanese: * Javanese: * Kannada: * Karakalpak: * Kashubian: * Korean: 아프리카 (ah-peu-li-ka) * Ladino: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lingua Franca Nova: * Lower Sorbian: , * Macedonian: * Malagasy: * Malay: * Maltese: * Manx: * Navajo: * Novial: Afrika * Old French: , * Old Irish: * Pangasinan: * Papiamentu: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: (Afrika) * Scottish Gaelic: Afraga * Serbian: *:* Cyrillic: *:* Latin: * Silesian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Southern Zazaki: * Spanish: * Sranan Tongo: * Sundanese: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tosk: * Tsonga: * Turkish: * Upper Sorbian: * Uzbek: * Volapük: * Yiddish: See also * Appendix:Place names in Africa External links * Africa Time Zones with current time Anagrams * * AFAICR Category:Continents ---- Italian Pronunciation * , Proper noun # Africa. Related terms * africanismo * africanista * africanistica * africano * africo * afroasiatico Category:it:Continents ---- Latin Proper noun # Africa #: Si probare possemus Ligarium in 'Āfricā''' omnino non fuisse.'' #:: If we could prove that Ligarius was not at all in Africa. Inflection Related terms * Āfricānus * Āfricus Category:la:Continents ---- Romanian Etymology Pronunciation * Proper noun # Africa Declension Category:ro:Continents af:Africa ar:Africa zh-min-nan:Africa de:Africa et:Africa el:Africa es:Africa eo:Africa fa:Africa fr:Africa gl:Africa ko:Africa hy:Africa hr:Africa io:Africa id:Africa it:Africa kk:Africa sw:Africa ku:Africa lo:Africa la:Africa lt:Africa hu:Africa nl:Africa ja:Africa no:Africa pl:Africa pt:Africa ro:Africa ru:Africa sm:Africa simple:Africa sr:Africa fi:Africa sv:Africa ta:Africa th:Africa tr:Africa uk:Africa zh:Africa